izinafandomcom-20200215-history
Taskarin
Taskarin is one of the most influential planets in the settled galaxy. It was Urum Zalag's first successful terraform project and currently serves as the urum's secondary capital world. With a population of just over ten billion people, it is one of the most established and densely populated colonies. History Discovery The existence of Taskarin was indirectly detected by observational posts on the homeworld during the early years of localized space exploration. It was originally given the name "Dagal 1" as a placeholder, and was later scouted by unmanned probes after the advent of interstellar flight. The planet was originally lifeless and only possessed a trace atmosphere. Because Taskarin could not support life, early explorers did not consider it an ideal candidate for future colonization. Terraforming After Urum Kankal's successful transformation of Narina -- the first terraform project -- Urum Zalag sought to develop their own terraforming technology. After a series of negotiations, the Zalag acquired the once-unimportant Dagal System and established domed-in colonies on the surface of Taskarin. The atmosphere was gradually altered over the course of several centuries until it became suitable for human life. Flora and fauna from the homeworld were imported to Taskarin to serve as the foundation of a new ecosystem. Mass and mineral differences between Taskarin and Eshduri prompted rapid evolution. Life on Taskarin has since deviated considerably from its source, with animals typically being larger and stockier than their ancient Eshduri ancestors. Colonization After its successful transformation, Zalag immigrants flocked to Taskarin. Initially an agricultural colony, further development allowed settlers to refine the planet's raw materials and establish an advanced manufacturing industry. Over the next several cycles, Taskarin became the home of numerous engineering and research companies. Urum Zalag moved a significant number of their military construction firms to Taskarin's largest cities, and an advanced shipyard was built in orbit around the planet. Modern Age Taskarin has since become one of Urum Zalag's most populous and prosperous colonies. While galactic politics are centered firmly around the homeworld, the leaders of Urum Zalag have made Taskarin their secondary capital. The entire urum can be managed exclusively from Taskarin should contact with the homeworld be severed. The cost of living on Taskarin is quite high, even in rural areas, and the colony is almost exclusively populated by the wealthier members of Zalag society. Cities on Taskarin are known for their impressive and efficient architecture, seamlessly blending aesthetics with practicality. Tourism, services, and luxury goods now make up a significant portion of the local economy, with heavy industry not far behind. Much of Urum Zalag's new technology -- both military and civilian -- is designed and engineered on Taskarin. Athletic Culture Taskarin has nearly twice the gravity of the homeworld, making it a unique destination for athletes and hardcore sporting leagues. The higher gravity allows athletes to build muscle mass more effectively, so many famous competitors visit Taskarin to train. In addition, Taskarin frequently hosts high-level championship matches for a wide variety of sporting events. Taskarin's high gravity turns a regular match into a diehard gauntlet challenge, pushing competitors to the extreme edge of their performance. These matches generate considerable wealth and prestige for the Zalag. Geography Mass One of Taskarin's iconic features is its gravity. Taskarin is larger and denser than the homeworld, which causes it to have twice the gravitational pull. This nears the upper limit of the "human comfort zone." Humans suffer no ill-effects from Taskarin's gravity, but visitors sometimes complain of discomfort and fatigue until their muscles can fully acclimate. Long-term residents typically have higher muscle mass and greater bone density than people living on planets with "normal" gravity. This is especially true for those who were born and raised on Taskarin. Surface Features Over sixty percent of Taskarin's surface is dominated by one massive supercontinent. Arid deserts and mountains are common near the center of this continent, but a network of bays, lakes, and land-locked seas support rich ecosystems throughout all other regions. Plate tectonics are slowly pulling the supercontinent apart, generating semi-frequent quakes and the occasional megaquake. Taskarin has smaller mountains than most other planets, but this will change with continued plate movements. Taskarin possesses relatively extensive polar caps. Orbital variations cause the caps to recede an average of twenty kilometers once every six thousand years, after which they return to their previous size. Category:Planets Category:Locations